sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Unraveling
'Grand Unraveling '''is the 54th episode and the finale of Season 4a. Plot While making his way along the line, James encounters Mike and Frank, two of the minimum gauge engines on the soon to be opened Arlesdale Railway. Despite being told by Mike to keep their presence a secret, James tells Daisy, who volunteers herself to work at the Quarry to catch a glimpse of the engines herself, who are busy preparing for the unveiling on July 3rd. That evening, Phil and Michelle look over their work, and Phil quietly thanks Michelle for giving him the motivation to go through with this grand design. Michelle reassures him that this design was all his, and the credit belonged solely to him. On the day of the unveiling, Robert informs Phil of the large crowds waiting to for the unveiling, however, Phil has other things on his mind. Ten minutes prior to the opening, Michelle attempts to reveal her own personal project, but Phil suddenly develops an urge to check on something back at the quarry. Meanwhile, at the Quarry, Sailor John and Skiff arrive in pursuit of the treasure. To retrieve, the treasure, Sailor John uses explosives to loosen the rock. Unbeknownst to him Michelle and Phil arrive, with Phil intent on collecting the plans for his next project which he has hidden at the Quarry. Despite Michelle's urging to return to the unveiling, Phil ventures into a shed to check on his plans. Not finding them there, Phil defends his actions. Suddenly, John's explosives detonate, causing a rock-slide which traps the two in the shed. Trapped in the shed, Phil is rather nonchalant while Michelle becomes increasingly upset with Phil's meander to the quarry. Michelle becomes exasperated with Phil, coming to the realization that Phil has a constant need to constantly trump his own endeavors. Michelle demands an explanation, and Phil admits his next plan is to work on the museum, his idea prior to the miniature railway. Phil recounts the adventures they had encountered during the project, imploring Michelle to recall the grand opportunities she had over the summer. Michelle concedes that they don't need to have a project to be together, but that they could be together as a couple. Lewis Packard shortly thereafter arrives to rescue the pair, who are found huddled together, which Robert mistakes for "huddling together for warmth." The group returns to the station, and Phil introduces the railway and unveils the engines working the line. As the visitors board the inaugural passenger trains, Michelle thanks Phil for bringing stability to her life, and unveils her own project, a book containing stories from research while on Sodor. Instead of starting a new project, Phil decides to take it slow and go on a vacation to the Netherlands. Upon returning home, Phil receives a letter from his father, in which Amos commends his son for his efforts on the minature railway project, and he takes pride in the leadership skills of his son. On the Main Line, Sailor John and Skiff stop on the crossroads to admire the treasure John found. Despite Skiff's concerns with being on the Main Line, John is too engrossed with his new found wealth to heed Skiff's warnings. As a result, Henry collides with Skiff, killing the both of them as the treasure is scattered about. Characters * James * Mike * Frank * Bert * Daisy * William * Duck * Skiff ''(death) * Phil Aardman * Michelle Stewart * Robert Stewart * Sailor John (death) * Lewis Packard * Amos Aardman * Henry (does not speak) * Rex (does not speak) * The Ballast Spreader (does not speak) * Jack (d''oes Not Speak'') * Byron (does not speak) * Isobella (cameo) Gallery Mike.jpg|Mike Bert.jpg|Bert Rex.jpg|Rex Frank.jpg|Frank Ballastspreader3.jpg|The Ballast Spreader Ballastspreader2.jpg Ballastspreader1.jpg Farmnight1.jpg Farmnight2.jpg DeadJohnHurt.jpg|John Hurt's corpse. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales